Yule Ball
by myarmyofsugakookies
Summary: Originally The Yule Ball (my way) When Hermione is in study hall a piece of crumpled parchment hits her and the person who threw it was none other than Fred Weasley. "you, me, dance" What will she say? What will Ron say? Disclaimer: I own everything that you don't recognise. Starts out light hearted but ends up very dark... Idk how I did it.
1. Hermione and Fred chapter 1

**In this fic. Ron has not "forgiven" Harry and they're still fighting.**

**Ps. whoever is in the heading is who's pov it is.**

* * *

The Great Hall was full of excited chatter. Today 3rd years and up were to be given dance lessons for the Yule Ball. Now only 4th years and up were allowed to go, however McGonagall thought it best to give 3rd years lessons as well because so many were already asked to go with the older students. It was posted in the common room a couple of days ago and everyone was so excited. Well except the younger kids. No one paid them any attention because of how excited everyone was.

Eventually, it was time and the other schools, and younger students were led out of the room. The tables were pushed and stacked against the walls. McGonagall stood in the middle of the room and encouraged the students to come closer. Harry led me over to where Ginny and a girl with platinum blond hair were standing.

"Hey Ginny, who's your friend?" Harry asked.

"Hi Harry, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Harry and Hermione."

"You know Harry; you have many nargles surrounding your head."

Harry looked at Ginny confused, "nargles?" He questioned.

She nodded. I was about to ask her more about these nargles however, Ginny just gave me a look that screamed 'go with it.' I was slightly put off by this but McGonagall started to talk.

"Quiet down everyone. Now this year as you know we will be having a Yule Ball. Professor Flitwick and I will be teaching you to dance properly. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching the name of our school by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Now let's see, ah Mr. Weasley, come here." She gestured towards Ron. He walked over to her hesitantly. "Now put your hands on my waist."

He stared at her dumbly. "Your what?"

"My waist Mr. Weasley." She looked at him expectantly and when he did not move she added, "now come on we don't have all day."

That seemed to kick him into gear, and he moved her hands around her waist. When he did, a wolf whistle came from the crowd. Ron went a little red in the face however our Professor paid no mind to him and continued to show us how it was done. When she was done showing us he returned to his spot in-between Seamus and Dean face flaming brighter than his hair.

"All right now pair up!"

Harry and Ginny seemed to partner up with each other pretty quickly. So I thought that Luna, and I could partner up together. However, before I had the chance to turn to her she was asked to dance by none other than Neville. A hand was tapped on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Fred Weasley.

"Hello Ms. Granger, how would you like to dance with me this evening?" He asked with an outstretched hand.

I smiled and took his hand "I would love to Fred."

"How do you know I'm not George?" He tilted his head to the side, just a tiny bit and my heart gave a flutter.

"I just do," I winked at him and he pulled me closer. Ugh my heart might have just exploded. I'm not usually the type of person that feels this way towards someone but right now I totally was. I was practically putty in his hands. We talked and laughed together, it was so much fun. All good things have to come to an end, though. We were dismissed once McGonagall thought our dancing was adequate enough so we didn't embarrass the school.

Because classes were cancelled, I decided to take a quick 5 hour trip to the library. I grabbed a couple of books that I thought would occupy me from thinking about Fred Weasley. I just couldn't focus. Mainly because of Krum and his gaggle of fans following him but Fred flittered through my thoughts quite a lot.

FRED.

I loved how she knew I was Fred. Not George, Fred. I told my brother exactly what I wanted to do and set off to do it. However, when I entered the library, I saw something that hurt my heart. Victor Krum slowly walking towards Hermione. How can I compete with that? I lost all the courage that I had before and ran. I got into the common room and collapsed in a chair. Several people looked up and stared at me, one of them including my sister.

"Hey Ginny, come over here a sec will ya'? I need your help with something."

She looked at me with suspicion in her eyes. "That's never a good statement. The last time I heard those words you asked me to plant a garden gnome in Ron's bed."

I waved my hands around, "that's beside the point I just need your help in asking Hermione to the Yule Ball."

That statement left Ginny in shock. She stuttered for a bit before being able to reply. "You want to do what?" She put up her finger to silence me when I opened my mouth to explain. "Okay, I'll help you. But if you hurt her I will kill you in the slowest way possible!"

I nodded my head and got to talking.

The next day we were all sitting on the Gryffindor table for study hall. Ginny looked over at me and gave me a subtle nod. She packed her stuff up and left so that she could have deniability when Hermione told her about it. Once she was out of the hall I took a spare piece of parchment and wrote on it.

Do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?

I sent it flying over to Ron who quickly wrote back.

No.

Well you better hurry before all the good ones are gone

Who are you going with then?

I wadded up the parchment and threw it at Hermione.

"Psst! You, me, dance?"

His heart was pounding in his chest. He only had to wait a split second before she broke out into a smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"I would love to Fred."

He smirked at Ron and he turned a ugly purple shade. He was victorious in getting Ron upset and securing Hermione as his date. It was a good day indeed.

Ok so I like this version so much better. It has more detail, yet it still sticks to the story line I wanted. I was supposed to post this yesterday, but you know what school's a bitch. So is life and you know I was stuck in a car for more than 3 hours doing nothing but errands for my mum. The only good thing about yesterday is that my doctor cleared me to walk with my boot. (For people who don't follow me on Wattpad, I had surgery a month or so ago on my foot. It's my last surgery, and I'm so ready to get this thing off my foot.) And for people waiting for the second chapter I will have to post that tomorrow or Saturday because my sister asked me to help her in baking cakes for my nephews birthday party on Sunday.

* * *

**If I made any mistakes, please let me know in the comment section.**

**~Queen**

**Edit: For some reason the Ask was deleted so I had to rewrite it. My computer must have glitched. Sorry.**


	2. Hermione Chapter 2

I can't believe it! Fred is my date to the Yule Ball! The thought of dancing with him all night was driving me crazy. I didn't even realise I was daydreaming for so long until Ginny shook me from my thoughts. I looked up at her. She was bouncing up and down like a madman.

"What happened to you?" I asked her.

"Harry just asked me if I wanted to go to the Yule ball with him," She was practically squealing.

I was extremely surprised. "Really? Wow, I had no clue he was gonna do that. That's wonderful Ginny! You know, your brother just asked me as well!"

She stopped dancing around and asked "which one?"

"Fred!"

She gaped at me and squealed "Oh thank Merlin. I was hoping he would do it soon. He's had a crush on you for forever. You know what this means, shopping time!"

I groaned. It wasn't my favourite thing to do, but I knew it was necessary. "There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," I reminded her "We'll go then. Just remember no boys."

She nodded in agreement and we then went down for dinner.

The next day the three of us (meaning Ginny, Luna, and I) found ourselves in Hogsmeade looking for dresses when we found the perfect store. When we got in Ginny ran off to explore all the choices around us. I knew that she wanted to match Harry's dress robes, so I told her to find something green. Luna had been looking for something yellow. I don't know why though I didn't even know who she was going with. I think it was just because she wanted some colour. I however was looking for something red. I knew that Fred had red dress robes and wanted to match them. Both Luna and Ginny found their dresses pretty quickly. All they were waiting for was me. It took a while but I found a gorgeous dress, one of the prettiest dresses I've seen. We bought our dresses and left to have a wonderful Hogsmead trip.

We had gone to Honeydukes first, then Ginny begged both of us to go into Zonko's joke shop. It was there that we ran into Fred, George, and Lee Jordan who were doing some shopping of their own. I suddenly remember that I had broken my nice quill so we made our way over to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Afterwards, we went to the 'Three broomsticks' where we ran into Harry, so we asked him to sit with us.

We sat down at a table in the back. We were relaxing and talking when someone came over.

"Hey, Harry!" Said an overly cheerful Cho Chang.

He smiled politely. "Hey Cho."

She looked around at us, "can we talk. Alone?"

Ginny interrupted her "um actually Harry and I were about to go walk around for a bit sorry Chang. Come on Harry."

To be honest he looked a little relieved when Ginny reached for his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Cho's face turned sour "bitch," she muttered.

Luna looked up at her, "I'm sorry but are you talking bad about my friend!"

Cho looked startled as if just remembering we were here "no, I wasn't!" She denied.

Luna scoffed and I rolled my eyes "really because it seems like you were and we don't take that lightly!" I replied. She denied everything and quickly moved back to her table.

"If anything she's the bitch." I choke on my butterbeer and start laughing "oh Luna you're not wrong!"

We got up and left the warm place to look for Harry and Ginny. "Do you think they're snogging?" Asked Luna.

I chuckled, "well you never know!

After thirty minutes we decided to give up looking for them and head back to the castle. When I got back to my room, I flopped on my bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**If I made any mistakes, please let me know in the comment section.**

**~Queen**


	3. Hermione and Fred Chapter 3

A few weeks later it was finally time. The Yule Ball was that night and everyone was excited. That morning I woke up to Ginny singing a Celestina Warbeck song. I didn't know she could sing, but it was amazing. When she finished the last line, I cleared my throat.

Her eyes widened, "oh I didn't know you were awake! Why didn't you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Your voice is beautiful! Why do you hide it?

She looked at me and said, "I have stage fright. I only ever sing when I'm alone or everyone's sleeping." I nodded.

I completely understood why she was so scared. "What time is it?"

"Um 9:00. We should get breakfast first and then Luna will meet us at 11:30 so we can get started." After a bit of silence, Ginny reminded me that I slept in so I would have to hurry if I wanted to eat breakfast. I pulled on some robes and followed Ginny down the stairs. We made it to breakfast

"So Luna you never told us who you are going with." Luna just smiled "you'll have to wait and see," she replied.

"Oh come on please!"

I chuckle, "come on Ginny she's never going to tell you."

"Ugh, whatever."

The room was filled with talking laughter and gossiping. It felt good to be a normal teenage girl for once. We started with my hair since it took forever to tame. We got the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion settled in and did my hair in a nice bun with a braid wrapped around it. Ginny was quite good at doing hair. We then did Luna's into a big fishtail braid and she decorated it with blue flowers. Ginny's hair, however, was the best out of all of ours. She had this braid that was in the shape of a rose half her hair was up and the rest was curled to perfection.

Luna did our makeup. My own face was very light, she said I didn't need much. Then Ginny's was so different, unlike anything I had ever seen. Luna did a quick frosty blue look on herself and we were done. We pulled on our dresses and shoes. Getting ready had taken quite a while, but it was totally worth it! We all came out looking amazing thanks to Luna. That girl has talent when it comes to muggle make up. When we were done, it was 6:59 with only a minute to spare. The girls and I linked arms and went downstairs. We found the boy's playing some chess but when we came down the stairs they looked right at us.

Fred.

Harry and I were both downstairs at around 6:20 and the girls weren't down yet so we played a bit of chess, no exploding snap because we didn't want to have the cards explode on us. We didn't realise the time all I knew was that Harry was losing pretty badly. The girls finally descended down the stairs.

Hermione walks down and she looks amazing, "You're beautiful! No scratch that, you're gorgeous," She giggled a little bit. I offered her my arm, and we left for the Great Hall.

As we were walking down the hall, she suddenly blurted out something I wasn't expecting her to ask. "So what compelled you to ask me?"

I shrugged, "why wouldn't I ask you? You're gorgeous, funny, not to mention extremely intelligent. You are perfect for me."

She blushed and muttered a shy 'thank you.'

I smiled at her, "You know you're gorgeous when you blush."

Her blush put all of us Weasleys to shame. "Thank you again, Fred."

When we got to the doors of the Great Hall, professor McGonagall ushered us in.

We stood aside and let the champions in. The entire night went by so fast, but you know what muggles say, 'time vanishes when you're enjoying yourself.' Actually, I don't think that's correct. Eh, who cares? Hermione and I danced to every song. We only took a break so I could get her a drink. I was grabbing a butterbean for us when I saw Ron approach Hermione. I couldn't make out what they were saying and before I could make my way to them she stormed her way over. When I asked her what was wrong she refused to say so I let it go.

The ball was slowly winding down and so I asked Hermione to take a walk with me. I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend before the night ended. I don't know how she would react because I'm older than her but I wanted to try.

"You really are gorgeous tonight Hermione."

She giggled, "Thank you, Fred. You look great as well."

We made our way to my favourite tree. It had the best view in all of Hogwarts, except for the astrology tower, and when you're on a broom.

She gasped, "How come I've never seen this before?"

I shrugged, "maybe it's because you spend all your time in the library."

She laughed and hit my arm gently. "Is there a reason that you brought me here or are you just planning to murder me?"

"Nope, I'm saving that for another day." She laughed again, Merlin she was beautiful. "Anyways I um wanted to ask you something." I didn't know what to say to her. Even though I forced George to practice this moment all week.

"Fred, are you alright?"

I turn my head to her and nodded. "I was hoping you would do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend." There was silence so I continued talking. "You don't have to say yes it's ok if you don't like me like that. I just really like you and wow this is not going how I planned it. I'm just going to leave, and we can forget everything that I just said he-" All the sudden warm lips crashed onto mine efficiently shutting me up. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close not wanting to let go. She pulled away and looked up at me.

"That was very unexpected."

"Well, I had to get you to shut up, so I could say yes."

My face lit up, "Do you really mean that?"

She nodded. I lifted her up and spun her around. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I think I have some idea," she giggled. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. We stayed there talking for what seemed like only a couple of minutes but really was hours. Only once we saw the sun start to come up, did we realise that we had been out for too long. We managed to sneak back into the common room without getting caught. We said goodnight and went our separate ways.

* * *

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**~Queen**


	4. Hermione Chapter 4

***so this is gonna be a short chapter because I'm literally out of ideas ya'll and am just doing whatever, also it's been forever why? well because I had to take a break again. I have not been good mentally and just needed to take a breather anyways on with the story I'm sorry if it isn't very good.***

_***WARNING MAJOR RON BASHING***_

* * *

Last night was incredible. It was starting to become unbearable to keep my crush on him a secret. It was totally worth it, though. The music was fun to dance to and all but nothing could beat that moment with Fred. I wonder what he's doing right now? Is he still asleep, or maybe he woke up early and is thinking about me? Wait... Stop thinking these thoughts Hermione! You don't need to be fangirling over your *sigh* BOYFRIEND! I still can't believe it but you know what it happened. Unless it didn't, was this all just a dream? Are we even dating? What if it was a joke? Ugh, this sucks. I hate anxiety!

Eventually, I made my way down to breakfast (after Ginny basically dragged me out of bed) but the thoughts just kept creeping in the back of my mind. All of the sudden I felt a pair of hands pull me down to the bench right next to... dun dun dun FRED! Okay so it wasn't a dream but still did he change his mind?

"Hello love, how did you sleep?" I slept well. Okay that was a lie last night was the best sleep I've gotten at Hogwarts, or well ever.

"Really good. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"Dreaming of me I hope"

I giggled. GIGGLED. Holy crap what is this boy doing to me! So I'm seriously screwed.

"Hermione can we talk?"

I look behind me and saw Ron looking at me. I nodded and got up from my seat but not before Fred pressed his lips against my temple. I saw Ron frown but thought nothing of it except that he must not be a fan of PDA. We walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. I was a little confused on why he led me down this far but wasn't too worried, he's my best friend. He turned around and looked at me with a hard stare; I was taken aback.

"Ron, are you ok?"

He took my shoulders and pressed me up against the wall. I yelped from the sudden movement, and he put his hand over my mouth. "Stop acting as if you don't like me" He kept his hand over my mouth and let his free hand roam. He tried to unbutton my blouse, but I was wiggling around too much. I bit his hand, and he took his hand away from my mouth he stepped back a bit and I quickly made my escape. I ran down the hallway and into someone, I looked up just enough to see a green tie. Oh no Slytherin, I could hear Ron's thundering foot steps coming closer so I scrambled to my feet and hid behind the person. I didn't know who it was or if they would even help me but I hoped.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the weasel"

Wait a second I know that voice.

"Get away from her Malfoy."

I shrunk even more from hearing his voice. "Well I would but it seems that she came to me this time. Now why don't you kindly piss off."

Ron walked past Malfoy and tried to take hold of my arm but Malfoy kindly stepped in between us. He grabbed Rons collar and pressed him against the wall. I don't know why he was doing this, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Granger, get out of here. Go find your boyfriend."

I quickly got to me feet (which I don't even remember falling) and ran to the Great Hall where I found Fred coming out of the door. I barreled into him and put my arms around him.

"Love, what's the matter?"

A broken sob escaped from my mouth and all I managed to say was "Ron" at once Fred was alarmed.

"What did he do? I swear if he touched you at all I will kill him!"

All I could do was sob. I could hear a scuffling from where I had come from but I didn't move. I heard Fred gasp so I looked up and there he was my savior, Draco Malfoy, dragging Ron by the collar. They each had a busted lip but Ron was much more worse and also the fact that his eye started to swell and bruise. He stopped in front of us and threw Ron to the ground.

"Keep this blithering idiot on a tight leash and away from her. I don't want to have to come to her rescue again."

"Hermione go sit next to Ginny okay. I'm going to take care of him."

I surprisingly did what I was told and made my into the Great Hall. I sat next to Ginny and clung to her.

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry this is short. But I have a completely sound reason so just hear me out. I just got out of surgery yesterday and I'm in so much pain right now that I can barley move or type. I'm perfectly fine it was a scheduled surgery so it wasn't due to an accident or anything. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I'm going to stretch for one more. I'm sorry this chapter is LONG overdue.**

**~Queen**


	5. Fred Chapter 5

Also this is the last chapter…

Wow. That's insane. This is the first story I've completed. I've written many one shots but this is the first multi chapter story that I've finished and I'm proud of myself. I'm very proud of how my writing matured and I hope it will keep improving. Now, you guys have been waiting patiently so let's get on with the story.

I felt like I was going to explode with anger. How could I have been so stupid to let Hermione go with Ron? I knew he liked her, but I never thought he could do something like this. He was my brother for Merlin's sake and her best friend. I thought back to all the times Ron didn't get what he wanted.

There was that time where Mum told him he couldn't get a new broom cleaning kit because of how tight money had been that month. He had thrown the biggest temper tantrum I had ever seen, and that wasn't even all he did. He was very nasty to Ginny for almost an entire month, just because she was able to get some new clothes. He was constantly shoving her whenever she was in front of him. He finally stopped being a git when he tried pushing her out of the way but instead she tumbled down the stairs and cracked her skull open. Mum was furious and refused to let him get anything after that. He didn't get anything new until his third year when he couldn't function without a proper wand.

Then there was that time when he caught Ginny on a broom. I don't even know why he was that mad seeing as it was my broom but he threw another tantrum. He got up onto his own broom and knocked Ginny off mine. She fell fifty feet before landing down in a bunch of trees and breaking all the branches on her way down to the ground. She had broken her back, and Mum went crazy. I haven't seen Ginny on a broom since. I think she might have grown a phobia because of him.

Now that I look at it his anger has always gotten someone hurt (Someone mainly being Ginny). I can't believe I missed the signs and let my girlfriend go with my abusive brother.

After Hermione left Ron tried to go after her but Malfoy had a tight grip on him. I went to punch my brother, however Malfoy stopped me. It was strange to see him be so helpful, but I wasn't complaining. He saved my girlfriend.

"Don't you'll just get into trouble too. Let him suffer the right way."

I nodded in agreement before grabbing his other arm and dragging him in the direction of the Headmasters office.

We got in front of the statue, and paused.

"You do know the password, right?" Malfoy asked me.

I looked at him for a moment before replying, "no. How come we didn't think of that?"

"Right well, I'm gonna go get McGonagall." I ran down the hallway to the Great Hall where I saw Professor McGonagall walking out of the double doors. "Professor!"

She stopped walking and turned towards me. "Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"I need your help" I quickly explained what I knew.

She quickly ushered me to the Headmasters office when we got there we saw Malfoy pushing Ron up against a wall.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy let go of Ron at the sight of McGonagall. He tried running but the professor stunned him. "Mr. Weasley if you would please go get Ms. Granger so we can get her side of the story. When you get back, the password is Lollipops. Wingardium Leviosa." She sent Ron upstairs first. His head hit the top of the door frame pretty hard and she did not look at all apologetic.

I quickly turned around and made my way to the common room, seeing as breakfast was over. When I got there, Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ginny was sitting near the fire talking with Harry with a worried look on her face. I made the decision to make my way over to them.

"Where's Hermione?"

Ginny looked so guilty. "I don't know." And before I could open my mouth to reply she started talking again. "She told me she wanted space and so I came back downstairs but next thing I know she's running out of here like some madman!"

I groaned. "Harry, can you grab the map?

He looked apprehensive, "She did say that she wanted to be alone."

"McGonagall needs her. They need to know what really happened."

He sighed and made his way upstairs.

"What did happen?" Ginny asked, "She wouldn't say anything."

"I'm not even sure."

Harry came back downstairs with a piece of parchment in his hands. "Here." He thrust it in his hands and plopped back down next to Ginny.

I immediately opened it and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

"Um, was that all right to do that in front of Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny put on a look of faux hurt, "Oh Harry you wound me. Who do you think helped them figure out what the password was?"

I tuned them out and focused on finding my girlfriend. I looked around and found her in the library. "Of course why didn't I think of that earlier?

I ran out of the room and rushed to the library. I made sure I stopped running before I entered so that Madam Pince didn't kick me out. I walked to the secluded area that Hermione is always in. There she was sitting in the corner surrounded by books. The frazzled look she had on her face made me want to gut Ron like a fish.

I made my way over to her table and sat next to her. She was startled and made to pull her wand out, however, she realised it was me and relaxed a little.

"How did you find me?" She still looked a little on edge even though she knew I would never hurt her.

"The map." He simply replied. "McGonagall needs you. She needs to know what really happened. Malfoy's already up there giving his side of the story."

She adopted a glassy far away look in her eye as she retreated into her thoughts. When she focused again she nodded and got up to return her book.

We walked to the Headmasters office without talking. Neither of us wanted to break the quiet. I thought of asking her what happened but I didn't want her to have to explain it more than once so we walked in silence. We got to the gargoyle statue and I gave it the password. It sprung out of the way and the staircase appeared.

When we entered the office there were two Aurors, mum and dad, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Ron.

"He was the one trying to hurt her! I tried helping her but she wouldn't stop running!"

They all turned to look at us as the door closed shut. "Ms. Granger if you would please sit down."

She stood and looked at him blankly. "Sorry professor but I don't want to sit next to the person who tried to sexually assault me." The room went quiet.

"Ms. Granger, that is a huge accusation!" My mother was bright red in the face. "You have no evidence against my son!"

"I'll give my memories." The room went quiet once again. "I've read about it and it'll give you a chance to see what really happened."

"That isn't a reliable source! Any memory can be altered." My mother tried once more.

"Actually if a memory is altered it is easy to tell." One of the Aurors informed the room.

My mother crossed her arms and huffed. The Headmaster got up and made his way over to us. "Now Ms. Granger, I believe that you know what to do?"

She nodded. "Now brace yourself dear girl. Put your wand to your temple and think about the memory you want to extract. When you have it let your magic grab onto it and move your wand from your temple. "

And she did just that. A white flowy substance left her temple and Dumbledor gave her a vile to put it in. "The only people that need to view this memory is Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Kingsley, Dawlish, and I. No need for you to relive that moment Ms. Granger."

Dumbledore dumped the memory in the large goblet that sat in the corner of the room. "Aurors first."

One by one they entered the goblet and we waited. Ron kept his head low and both Malfoy and I were glaring in his direction. Hermione stood next to me staring at the goblet. We waited for maybe 15 minutes before they came back.

"Well we have some talking to do. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger if you would please stay behind the rest of you can leave."

I made a move to protest but Hermione put her hand on my arm. "Go on. I'll be fine, I promise."

I grudgingly agreed and trudged out the door. Malfoy followed behind me and we went our separate ways.

When I got to the common room I plopped down on the couch next to Ginny who was surprisingly alone. She was reading a book on Ancient Runes and was quite immersed.

She looked up when I sat next to her but once she realised it was me she put her nose back in her book.

"How did it go?" She asked without looking up again

"They looked at her memories and then told us to get out."

She hummed. "That must be frustrating."

"It is."

Hours went by and still no sign of Hermione. I didn't know what was happening and it was kind of stressing me out. I stayed in one spot while everyone else around me left. I didn't know what to do and that feeling of helplessness sucks.

I finally had enough and decided that I would see her tomorrow. I got up to go to my dorm when the portrait opened and Hermione came in.

"You're finally back!"

She walked over to the couch and threw herself down on it. I eyed her carefully. "What happened?"

"He was expelled and is going to continue his education at home." She looked very resigned. "They are monitoring him to make sure he doesn't go near me again. One of the aurors said that I could press charges and he would get 3 months at least in Azkaban. I told them that I just want him to leave me alone."

Everything was silent for a moment before she burst into tears. I held her to my chest and let her cry. When she finally calms down after a bit she realises that she had climbed on my lap. She turned red and went to move but I just held her closer. "One day I hope you can tell me what he did, but for now just rest."

She closed her eyes and put her head on my chest. We both ended up drifting off into a deep sleep. Before I slipped completely into sleep I only thought of one thing.

_'__I will protect her.'_

OK that wraps it up! Thank you all for waiting here while I figured things out. I hope you liked the ending and if you don't I'm very sorry. The epilogue will be out sometime this week so stay tuned for that.

This is the craziest thing ever. I never thought that My book would finally be complete. I've rewritten it multiple times and edited it constantly but now I'm finally satisfied with how it turned out.

**Vote **

**Comment**

**Make sure to tell me if I missed anything while editing.**

**~Queen**


	6. Epilogue

This was supposed to be posted two nights ago but I got new nails and kept making all kinds of mistakes.

* * *

It has been 2 months since Ron tried to hurt Hermione. He was officially expelled last month but at the request of Hermione he was given a second chance to transfer to a school outside the country. Things started to settle down after he left but she kept getting nightmares and was barely able to get by. She went to Madam Pomfrey, but she can only give so much dreamless sleep seeing as it can be addicting.

Fred and Hermione have taken a break. About a month in he told her that she should focus on herself for the time being. She agreed and so they split ways, they do still talk every day. Hermione and Malfoy have been on good terms since the incident as well. Talking in between classes and studying in the library. It was weird for the rest of the school. They were all used to them fighting so it was a strange sight. She never thought they would have so much in common.

Harry and Ginny have been going strong for the last four months. They don't fight as much as most couples and have attained the nickname "The Golden Couple."

Luna and Neville, who had gone to the Ball together, had split ways. It's mainly because Luna was more interested in Daphne Greengrass, and Neville was almost impossibly in love with Theadore Nott.

Sadly Luna was the only one who had the courage to confess to her crush, now girlfriend. Neville was still terrified of the other boy and refused to go anywhere near him. Not after the time he bumped into him in the middle of the hallway, and Nott gave him the dirtiest look one can give. It completely scared him from going near him. Why he liked him in the first place nobody knows but he insists he's a good guy.

Fred and George are up to more pranks, trying to liven up the mood. Just last week they turned Dumbledore's beard bright green and McGonagall had her entire classroom charmed to the ceiling.

Hermione didn't know what the future held, but she hopes that Fred will be in it. These last few months he's been really kind and patient with her. He even put her health first. She never wants to live life without him, but who knows... You can't predict the future. Not unless you're a seer.

* * *

I'm officially signing off of this story. Thank you all for being so patient. If you're interested I have a few ideas for a sequel. But that's only if you guys want it.

Vote

Comment

If I made any mistakes, please let me know in the comment section.

~Queen


	7. Authors note (Optional but important)

I realise where this story came from... I think I manifested Ron into the person who tried to hurt me. I was sexually harassed by a classmate of mine. It sucked and I just wanted to say that if this ever happens to you please reach out to somebody.

Also I have come back from a very looooong hiatus because of writes block and am now writing the sequel and continuing my Dramione reunion story. I will also be dropping an original very soon so if you like lgtbq+ mixed with werewolves I say you check it out.

I will be posting updates on my announcement board so if ya'll want to follow me so you can get those updates please do. I have big things planned however end of quarter is very soon so I will not be posting as of today but you can expect me back after the 18th.

I love getting comments so if you just want to comment at the end of each chapter and tell me how your day was or put in a random fact I promise I will try to read each of them and reply back as soon as possible. I've been reading all of your comments and I am so very grateful that you all like this story so much. I put a lot into this rewrite because the original was absolute shit. So I'm happy that my writing is getting a little better.

and for my people if you want announcements/that original story you just have to make your way to my Wattpad at myarmyofsugakookies


End file.
